Happy 2006 and a Proposal
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Nick and Sara celebrate the New Year at his house!


Happy 2006 and a Proposal

Pairing: Nick and Sara

Nick and Sara celebrate the New Year together, enough said.

A/N: This will be my first fan fiction story for 2006. I will try to keep this one under 1,000 words (emphasis on trying!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any of the CSI characters, just my original ones.

At 11:55 PM, Sara was sitting comfortably next to Nick on the couch of his house. Nick had the remote control, turned on the TV and changed the channel the desired New Year's show. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder. On the coffee table, there were two champagne flutes, two desserts plates, two forks, several napkins, small tray of homemade tiramisu, a cake cutter and a bottle of chilled champagne.

"I can't wait for that ball to drop on Times Square," Nick said.

"It won't be long," Sara beamed. "There's just four and a half minutes left of a rather weird year."

"There was that shift split," Nick sighed. "You blew up at Catherine and Ecklie resulting in a suspension. You were attacked by a mental patient. I was kidnapped and buried alive by Walter Gordon. The shift was reunited and we worked on a few cases together. Warrick got married to that Tina woman and Catherine is extremely jealous. I had that moustache that everybody hated and gotten rid of it. I would like to know what happened to Cassie McBride."

"Nicky, she is fine and living with a loving family that is thinking of adopting her," Sara reassured him. "Remember 2005 is almost over and we are going into a brand new year that is filled with hope and promise."

I would love to fulfill that hope and promise with Sara, Nick thought.

"There is one question," Sara said.

"What is it?" he asked with a stunned looked on his face.

"Greg is hosting a party at his place," she said. "How come we aren't there?"

"I don't want to see a drunken lab tech turned CSI use a lampshade as a hat," he chuckled. "Do you remember New Year's Eve 2003? Everyone was there and witnessed Greg making a total ass of himself. He passed out on his couch with the lampshade on his head. Warrick took a few photos and plans to use it as blackmail when it's really necessary. Besides, Catherine and Warrick are at her house ring in the new year."

"What happened with Tina?" Sara asked.

"They are separated," he said. "He is spending the New Year with Catherine and Lindsey."

"I didn't know that happened," she replied.

"It happened yesterday," he said.

It was 11:59 and Nick prepared the champagne bottle.

"Don't scare Angus and Dahlia," Sara said about Nick's two Angora cats.

"They are safe and asleep in my room," Nick smiled.

The last twenty seconds of 2005 gave them the hint that the countdown was coming. Sara gently tapped Nick in the arm to let him know that they needed to join in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Nick and Sara shouted. "Happy New Year!"

Nick popped the corked and poured some of the champagne into the flutes. He cut two small pieces of the tiramisu and placed one piece on each plate. He and Sara raised their champagne flutes, tapped each other's, wished each other a Happy New Year and drank some of the champagne. They ate their tiramisu and drank some more. 'Auld Lang Syne' was sung. Nick turned to Sara and took out a small box from under a party hat on the lamp table.

"Sara, I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you," Nick said. "We had been through a lot in the five and a quarter years since we've known each other. You are the only woman that I want to have a family with and to grow old with. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Nick, I will marry," Sara shouted with happy tears streaming down her face as Nick slid the simple looking engagement ring on her finger.

"I love you, Sara," he said.

"I love you too, Nick," she said.

They embraced and kissed each other with great passion.

"This is one very happy new year," Sara said.

"It is," Nick said. "It really is a very special one!"

THE END


End file.
